


You Won't Go Through This Alone

by ObsessedWithEverything808



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithEverything808/pseuds/ObsessedWithEverything808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I'm a werewolf?"</p>
<p>"Yes!  ...But also no."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Go Through This Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is... Just had a dream about Skye (yes, I know it's technically Daisy now, but give me my time to adjust) being a werewolf... But hey, let's fic it!
> 
> (Also, just a heads up, there is kinda a lot of mention of blood, and some needle stuff at the end. Don't read if it could trigger anything.)

"Why is it always me?" Skye whines, huffing as she sits down on the bed, the rest of the team watching her through the glass.  "I'm almost getting used to being in quarantine... _and that is not a good thing_!"

"It's just a safety precaution." Coulson states, his eyes downcast and a small frown on his lips.  Skye does have a point; the girl really seems to have a streak of bad luck going.  First she gets new powers that make the earth quake, then she finds out she's officially definitely not a human, then reconnects with her parents only to lose both of them, and now she's gotten bitten by a werewolf on what was supposed to be a simple mission out in the woods.  They've only recently returned from said mission, and upon entering the base, Skye was sent straight to quarantine after being patched up(and the team followed, of course).

"Do you feel any different?" Bobbi asks, her arms crossed across her chest, her brows furrowed in pure concentration.  She's never been one to believe in mythical creatures and all that, but after seeing the  _thing_ that attacked Skye...well, let's just say she's a very strong believer now.

"My shoulder feels like it's on fire, and the rest of my body aches, too, but that's it." Skye answers, bringing her hand up to cover the still stinging patch of skin where the stupid wolf's teeth sunk in.

"The rest of your body?" May asks now, curious.  "How so?"  The team picks up on May's concerned tone, and they all stare at Skye expectantly.  Skye was only damaged in her shoulder, so the rest of her shouldn't hurt.  At most just her back after being slammed to the ground by the force of the animal (/human thing?), but not her entire body.

"Okay, hold on.  I know those looks on your faces, and before you all freak out and make this a big deal, I  _did_ just come back from being slammed on the ground and attacked by a  _freaking werewolf_.  I think I'm allowed to be a bit achy."

Coulson turns to look at Simmons, wanting to be reassured by someone who probably knows most about the dangers and possible side affects of the attack on Skye.

"Her DNA looks normal, and all of her vitals are in tact.  For now I'd say she's right, but we can check again tomorrow morning, just to be sure."  Jemma doesn't take her eyes off of Skye the entire time, her fingers twitching at her side, itching to just run over and hug the girl to her chest and whisper sweet nothings into her ear.  Quarantine was hard on both of them.

Coulson nods, accepting the explanation, and then dismisses the team to get some rest.  May follows him out in silence, Mack close behind.  Hunter stops in front of the glass to send a thumbs up to Skye, making her chuckle from inside and send a thumbs up back to him.  Bobbi pushes him along and makes a show of rolling her eyes for Skye's amusement, nodding her head in farewell afterwards.

Fitz makes his way over next, his eyes on the floor and his hands on his hips, slightly shaking.  Skye senses the shaking and frowns, easily picking up on the distraught behavior.  

"Y-You're gonna be okay, yeah?" he asks finally, lifting his head and searching her eyes for an answer.  Nobody saw the beast until is was on top of Skye, clawing at her and snapping its jaws.  Her screams still echo in his head, and images still flash when he closes his eyes.  It was like something out of a nightmare or horror film, and he just wishes that it could've happened to someone other than his new best friend.  She's already had to go through so much.

Skye offers a small smile, standing from the bed and nodding her head slightly.  "Yeah.  I'm gonna be okay.  Gonna need pain killers for a week, sure, but other than that I'll be fine."

"Okay, good.  Get some rest now."

"Alright, alright, I will.  You too, bud." She laughs around her words, making Fitz's lips twitch up into a smile.  He waves goodbye quickly then wanders off, giving one last parting glance over his shoulder towards the two girls.

Jemma remains rooted to her spot, just staring at Skye, remembering that just hours ago the woman before her was being tackled to the ground and nearly torn to pieces, screaming in pain and horror when fangs dug themselves into her skin.  Everything is so vivid in her mind, like she's been transported back to the exact moment everything happened.  She can see Bobbi shouting for everyone's help, her eyes wide as she puts her batons away in favor of a pistol, bringing it up to fire at the beast.  She can see Hunter's lips spewing a string of curse words, May behind him looking like she just got shot when she sees Skye fighting for her life, she practically racing against Hunter to get to the scene as fast as possible.  Coulson...Coulson looks a mixture of anger and complete fear, his body freezing as he watches Bobbi kick the now limp beast off of Skye, his eyes going wide when he and everyone else see the marks left behind from the bite.

"Hey," Skye whispers, snapping Jemma out of the horrid memory that is surely going to make a guest star appearance in her dreams tonight.  "I'm okay."

Jemma lets the tears fall from her eyes, her fingers quickly coming up to wipe away the pesky things, sniffling and trying to look anywhere but Skye.

"You're hardly okay, Skye.  Even if you do get out of quarantine, you're going to be put on bed rest for at least a few days.  You got attacked by a bloody animal.  You got bitten by a werewolf."

"Well I was trying to be optimistic, but I guess Dr. Simmons isn't in the optimistic mood today." Skye jokes, but then frowns when Jemma doesn't seem to find it funny at all.

Jemma sniffles a bit more, then collects herself and steps closer to the glass wall separating them, her hand coming up to rest against it.  Skye follows suit, wishing she could feel the smooth skin of Jemma's hand instead of the hard glass.

"What does it feel like?  The bite?"

Skye sighs, knowing she can't hide anything from her girlfriend.  "It feels like when you burn yourself after touching something really hot, but it just never cools off or stops burning."

Jemma winces at the description, but still continues.  "And the rest of you?  The bandages aren't bothering you, are they?"

"The rest of me hurts, but it's just a small little ache, nothing too serious.  The bandages are as comfortable as bandages can be."

"I'll come check on you first thing tomorrow morning, okay?"

Skye smiles sadly and nods her head.  "Okay."

***

"We've found something...interesting."

Coulson lifts and eyebrow and Skye steps closer to the glass, her stomach dropping at the tone of Jemma's voice.

"Go on, Simmons." Coulson says, nodding to the biochemist.  Jemma scrunches her face and brings her clipboard up so she can read off of it, clearly not too excited to share what she's found.

"After checking on Skye's blood samples again this morning, I noticed a small difference that wasn't there when we checked them last night.  I also looked at the samples taken directly from Skye's injured shoulder, and it looked as if there was...well, in simpler terms, a _poison_ mixed in with it.  I think this certain poison could be infecting the rest of Skye's body, and that's what's causing her DNA to change, and it may also be why it took longer to see the changes, since this such poison may take a while to show its effects."

"So I guess this would be a good time to say that my body still aches, huh?"

"What is it like?" Coulson asks, wanting more details so that he could get closer to finding a way to help Skye with whatever is happening.

"Yesterday I just thought it was my body hurting from the attack and the stresses of going out on a mission, but then I woke up this morning and that is definitely not the case.  I don't know...it's like my bones are rearranging themselves, and I can feel... _something_  changing.  Something is coursing through my veins, and I can feel it doing something to me.  Something  _not good_."

"That's exactly what I was hoping _not_ to hear." Jemma mutters.  "Fitz and I did a bit of research on wolves and werewolves, and a few of the myths and legends we found stated that it was possible for a human to be changed if bitten by one."

"Are we really going to believe in that stuff?" Skye asks, and though she fools Coulson pretty well, Jemma can hear the uncertainty and the nervous pitch of the girl's voice.

"We thought werewolves were fake, but now we've been proven wrong.  I'd say that it might not be that far of a stretch to believe a few myths and legends now." Coulson comments.

"So I'm a werewolf?"

"Yes! ...But also no."

"But Jemma, you just said-"

"Yes, I know what I said, but unfortunately, your case doesn't exactly fall under the normal circumstances."

"I got bitten.  What else do I need?"

"Well, after using some of SHIELD's references and doing some more digging, I found that there are different types of bites, as well as different stages.  I analyzed the samples from your shoulder and compared them to the information in the databases, and I found that the wolf didn't actually finish biting you."

"It sure felt like it did..."

"What I mean is, not enough of the werewolf's poison was able to get into your system before Bobbi and May killed it.  I was hoping that you would say you feel fine and your body isn't aching so that I could classify your bite as a failed attempt.  But, now that we know something is different about you and that there are changes taking place in your body, it means that enough poison got into your body to only change you into an actual wolf, not a werewolf."

"What does that mean?" Coulson asks.

"It means that once the process gets to a certain stage, Skye will start to get the mentality of a wolf, and she will also slowly start to show physical differences.  Then, it will all add up to Skye changing into a wolf...permanently."

Jemma jumps when she hears a slam on one of the tables in the quarantine room, Skye's fists now clenched on top of it and her jaw tight.

"What, so I'm a freaking animal now?"

"Not yet, Skye." Coulson states, seeing how affected Jemma is by all of the news as well as Skye's reaction to it.

"Not yet, but soon!  I'm going to be a freaking animal!   _Permanently_!"

"Skye, calm down!"  Skye snaps her mouth shut when she hears Jemma's plea, turning her head to give her attention to her girlfriend.  "There's a cure for this, and Fitz and Mack are already working on finding it."

Skye is silent for a while, and Jemma and Coulson give her her time, waiting for her to calm herself.

"Can I at least get out of here?  We know I'm not contagious or anything now."

Coulson nods.  "I'll get someone to clear you."

Jemma watches the Director walk away, then looks back at Skye, not even flinching when she sees the other woman's eyes are already on her.

"Jemma...I'm scared."

Jemma nods, and she knows that Skye can already tell she's thinking ' _me too_ '.

"It's okay, though.  You won't go through this alone.  I'll be here every step of the way.  I won't let anything happen to you."

For now they both just hope that's going to be enough.

***

The only thing that's changed so far about Skye is her appetite.

Jemma watches with wide eyes as Skye polishes off her third bowl of cereal, wiping her mouth with the back of her arm before getting up to make herself another bowl.

"Well...someone's hungry." Jemma comments, laughing at how Skye just turns to her with her spoon still in her mouth, it apparently being far too much work to actually set the utensil down on the counter top while she pours more milk.

Skye furrows her brow and looks back down at the bowl in front of her, pausing in her pouring to look at down at it curiously, as if she's only noticing it now.

"Wait...how many is this now?" she asks, pulling the spoon out of her mouth.

"That's your fourth."

Skye's jaw drops open.  " _Fourth_?  Holy shit, Jem, why didn't you stop me?!"

"Because you still look like you're starving."  Skye looks back at the cereal longingly, her arm coming up to wrap around her stomach, only proving Jemma's point.

"Don't let me do it, Jemma...it'll only make things faster."  Skye brings her hand up to place it over the bite mark that was still clearly visible on her skin.

Jemma gets up from her seat and walks over to Skye, wrapping her arms around her waist and leaning her forehead against the other woman's chest.  Skye sighs and adjusts herself so that Jemma can press closer against her, their bodies moulding together easily, just as they've done countless times before.

"I know you're worried," Jemma whispers, leaning her head up to press her lips against Skye's collarbone, "But it's okay.  It'll be okay."

***

' _We've made it inside, sir._ '

Skye feels relief flood through her body upon hearing Bobbi's words over the comms, but still keeps herself focused, ICER in her hand and ready to shoot if needed.

' _Good.  Collect as much data as you can and get out of there.  Hydra will not be happy when they find out we've snuck into one of their bases.'_  Coulson says next.

The mission is to infiltrate one of Hyrda's bases in order to get a file on some possible Inhumans and or gifted that aren't on the index.  Bobbi was sent inside with Jemma to retrieve the file while Coulson and Hunter wait outside the building to watch and take out any incoming threats.  Skye and May are inside the building, lurking in the shadows on standby in case anything went wrong and they needed to help Bobbi and Jemma.

Everything seems to be going according to plan...until it's not.

' _Hydra soldiers spotted!  They're coming towards us!_ '  Skye feels her heart start to pound in her chest, those not being words she wanted to hear.

' _Do you have the file?_ '

' _We're still looking!_ ' Jemma says, and Skye lets something akin to a growl slip past her lips.

' _Who the fuck cares about the file right now?  Stop looking and get out of there!_ ' she snaps, moving on her own accord towards the office where she knows Bobbi and Jemma are located.  She hears May tell her something about calming down and leaving to join Coulson outside, but she really can't hear it over the pounding of her own heart beat in her ears.

' _There's too many, I can't take them all!_ '

Skye shifts into an all out sprint, the world slowly turning to a dull shade of gray around her as her heart also starts to pump unnecessarily fast.  She would be concerned about it, but she's currently too focused on just getting to Jemma before a stupid soldier gets to her first.  She feels her muscles tensing, and her body heat starts to raise abnormally fast.  Her bones are shifting, grinding against each other, but instead of letting out a cry of pain like she intends to, she lets out something closer to a howl.

Her vision is still gray and dull when she stops outside of the door to the office, her heart still continuing to beat faster and faster even though she's not moving anymore.  She's honestly starting to get concerned now, but that hardly matters when she hears a yelp of pain that sounds way too much like Jemma Simmons for Skye's liking.

With an unintentional growl she slams her body against the door and knocks it down, the world seeming to spin in slow motion from that point on.  Bobbi is struggling for dominance in a wrestling match with two soldiers, her batons just a few inches too far for her to reach.  Then she spots Jemma, and while everything is gray and colorless, Jemma Simmons is not, and neither is the knife in the soldier's hand as it comes barreling down to strike the biochemist, the blade glinting in the dim light of the room and snapping Skye out of whatever state she's in, the world crashing back into normal speed as she jumps into action.

She's in front of Jemma in a millisecond, her hand coming up to grab the soldier's wrist and twist it, the knife falling out of his hand as he lets out a cry of pain.  Skye snarls and wraps her hand around his neck, bashing his head against the table multiple times before shoving him forcefully against one of the filing cabinets, causing it to fall over and crush him seconds after.

She looks at the soldiers still attacking Bobbi, and her body itches to rip them apart, her bones still shifting and her muscles tensing, her body still worked up and pushing itself at the danger that still poses a threat to Jemma... Skye can't have  _any_ threats come to _her_ Jemma.

Another growl rumbles in her chest and escapes past her lips as her body surges forward, practically pouncing onto one of the soldiers.  The force of her knocks him off of Bobbi, her legs easily straddling him as her fist knocks his head back against the hard concrete floor of the building.  She keeps hitting him, her heart beat still pulsing in her ears, not being able to hear anything other than the blood flowing through her veins.  He's been knocked out for a while now, but Skye still feels a rage coursing through her, her body seeming to move on instinct, she not having any control over it at this point.

It isn't until Bobbi quite literally tackles her off of him that she stops, and even then she's still pushing against the other agent and kicking her legs against the soldier, wanting to hurt him as much as possible.  She wants to hurt all of them.  All of these soldiers that dared to threaten her Jemma.  They need to know how wrong they were to even _think_ about touching her.

"Skye!  Skye!  Calm down!" Bobbi shouts, using all of her strength to force Skye down.  Skye just continues to growl and bare her teeth, her mind telling her to attack and rip everything to shreds.  "Skye, stop!"

Jemma pushes Bobbi off of Skye, the other woman about to protest and ask why the hell she thought it would be a good idea to do that, but then she notices that Skye seems to instantly start to calm down when Jemma is on top of her, the biochemist's hands on the agent's cheeks seeming to bring Skye back down from her haze.

"Look at me, Skye.  Look.  I'm okay.  You don't have to hurt anyone else.  I'm safe.  I'm okay."

Skye's vision starts to return to normal, now being able to see everything in vivid color while her heart beat starts to even itself out.  Her muscles are still tense, but they're slowly relaxing, and the shifting of her bones isn't nearly as prominent as it was before.

"Jemma...w-what's happening to me?  I couldn't...I couldn't control it."

Jemma just shakes her head, not liking the answer to her question.

***

Skye's body wakes before she does, alert and sensing the shift in the room when the door opens.  She opens her eyes and sees a figure at the door, her vision turning that dull gray once again as she wraps her arm tighter around Jemma's sleeping form, pulling her closer and further away from the new threat.  She lifts her head so she can look over Jemma's shoulder, growling lowly as the figure enters the room, letting out a small snarl and baring her teeth when it continues to get closer.

Coulson lifts his hands in surrender, freezing in his spot as Skye continues to glare at him, a growl still rumbling in her chest.

"I'm just here to ask Jemma a few questions about your current progress in the transformation."

Skye's nose and lips twitch a few times, causing Coulson to take steps back.  Once Skye is satisfied with his distance she nudges her nose against Jemma's shoulder a few times, causing the biochemist to stir.

Jemma groggily lifts her head, looking at Skye questioningly.  Skye just simply nods her head over to Coulson, bringing her hand up to grab Jemma's, the scientist automatically lacing their fingers together.

"Oh, hello, sir." Jemma greets, sitting up in order to look more presentable.  Skye moves accordingly to keep a protective arm around her, but still opts to lay down, her head using Jemma's thigh as a pillow.

"Good morning, Simmons.  I'm sorry for waking you, but I just came to find out about how far along Skye is in the transformation.  Now I'm a little afraid of the answer..." Coulson says, frowning when he looks over and sees that Skye is still watching him carefully.

"Yes, well, it seems that whatever happened during the mission caused the process to speed up a considerable amount.  I gave her a sedative when we returned to slow it down a bit, but I don't know when it'll start to pick pack up again.  As of right now she's only gained a few instincts correlated with animal behavior, but it'll only get worse.  As for her physical changes, her muscles seem tense a lot of the time, even when she's relaxed, and sometimes she looks like she's in a considerable amount of pain.  I've also noted that her body temperature has increased."

"How long do you think she has before she's...you know, wolf Skye?"

"I'd say two weeks if we're lucky.  Though, if it picks up again, the most she'll have is a few days."

"I'll make sure to get everyone on the case to find the cure."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now...why is she so quiet?  And, glare-y?"

Jemma glances down at Skye, seeing that she still hasn't taken her eyes off of Coulson, her body still tense and ready to pounce if necessary.  

"Oh!  That's one of the instincts that she's gained with the wolf mentality taking over her brain.  Animals and wolves especially are very territorial.  Since I'm her mate of sorts, I'm technically her territory, and so she's very protective over me."  Jemma smiles when Skye turns her head to nuzzle against her stomach, that being her way of agreeing with the scientist's words.  "Plus she's still dealing with the effects of the sedative, so her mind may not be able to identify anyone other than me, and so that's why she's wary and quiet."

"Alright.  I know I probably don't have to ask, but keep monitoring her and keeping check of her progress through the transformation, and let me know if anything happens."

"I will, sir."

"Thank you.  Now, I'll leave you to it.  I'll also see if Bobbi and Mack are up to making a nice breakfast."  Skye perks her head up at the mention of food, and Jemma just chuckles.  "See you around."

Coulson is barely out of the room when Skye tugs on Jemma's shirt, trying to pull her so that she's laying down again.  Jemma smiles, doing as Skye silently asks and snuggling up to her girlfriend.  Skye's rising body temperature warms her down to the core, and she feels incredibly safe and calm, her body feeling heavy from the blanket of comfort that surrounds her.

"I love you, Skye." Jemma whispers, leaning in to kiss Skye once, then twice on the lips.

Skye hums happily after the kisses, smiling at Jemma before allowing the last bits of the sedative to take over and pull her to sleep.

***

By the time dinner rolls around Skye is only just waking up, stretching her stiff and tense muscles (though she knows that won't help them relax one bit) and trying to ignore the way her bones start to shift again, the pain causing tears to collect in the corners of her eyes.  She's a bit disappointed to find that Jemma isn't next to her, though she reasons that the smarty pants probably had to get down to the lab.

Sure enough, that's exactly where she finds her girlfriend, leaning over her microscope and jotting down notes on the tablet next to her.  She makes her way over, waving and smiling at Fitz as he cheerfully greets her with a nod of his head.  Once she's close enough she encircles her arms around Jemma's waist, making her jump slightly before relaxing back against Skye's chest, smiling fondly up at the other woman.

"I was starting to wonder when you'd wake up.  Are you hungry?"

"Oh my gosh, yes.  Food sounds  _really_ good right now.  Do you think Mack and Bobbi are still up for cooking breakfast?"

"It's a bit late for breakfast, darling.  But maybe if you ask them nicely."  Jemma barely has time to catch herself when Skye moves out from behind her and jogs out of the lab, the biochemist letting out a hearty laugh, knowing exactly where the woman was headed.

"What was that about?" Fitz asks, wondering why Skye was in such a hurry to leave.

"She's probably starving.  She hasn't eaten in more than a few hours, and with her new appetite that must surely be torture for her."

"Oh, that's right.  By the way, how is that...situation going?"

Jemma gives him a sad look, taking a deep breath and sighing.  "She's...changing.  Faster than I expected.  I thought we'd have more time since normal cases stated that it took at least months for the transformation to take place, but then again Skye isn't exactly the _normal_ case.  I didn't think I'd have to worry this early on, but I really shouldn't have been so foolish to let my guard down."

"Hey, it'll be fine.  We got a lead on the cure, and I'm sure we'll find it soon.  Skye will be fine."

"I sure hope so.  I can't...I don't think I can handle losing her."

"We won't."

***

Skye can feel her bones shifting and grinding again, and this time she can't just grit her teeth and wait for it to be over.  No, this time it's only getting worse, and the throbbing and aching of her entire body starts to sound alarms in her head, her heart beat ringing stronger than ever in her ears.  Her vision is becoming not gray and dull, but blurry and red.

She moves her body as best as she can out of the bathroom (that being where she ran off to in order to hide her pain from Jemma), her heart hammering in her chest and feeling like it's going to beat right out of her body, her legs burning and screaming for her to stop moving.

Through her red vision she spots Jemma still casually sitting on the bed, the woman's eyes doing a double take before slamming the file in her hands shut and jumping off the bed to run towards her.  She can't speak, can't do anything to warn Jemma of what's happening as her throat starts to burn and all of her senses are overclouded by the instinct to just  _let go_ , and _let it take over_.  Unfortunately for instinct and whatever is in charge of it, Skye still has enough control of her brain to know what will happen if she lets go and gives in to the shifting of her bones.

"Skye!  Skye, honey, tell me what's wrong!  Bloody hell, Skye!"

The worry in Jemma's voice sends a sort of jolt through her body, waking part of her up as it senses that Jemma is distraught, and her Jemma Simmons can't and shouldn't be distraught or ever have any reason to be.  Fortunately it seems to be the same part of her that is also in charge of her throat and voice, and she's finally able to do something.

"It's happening...Jems...kiss me."

"Wha-"

"Kiss me!  Distract me!  Please, Jemma!"

Jemma seems to understand Skye's train of thought after that, smashing her lips against Skye's in a searing kiss, praying that it's enough to distract Skye from the changes going on in her body.  She locks her arms around Skye's neck, pulling her closer and turning her head so she can get a better angle, their lips clashing and pressing together frantically.  She can feel Skye's body heat rising more than what has been usual the past couple of days, and she can feel the coiling and tensing of her muscles.  Skye is then growling against her lips, Jemma hissing against the sudden harsh pressure of Skye's fingers grasping onto her hips, but she ignores it and brushes her tongue against Skye's, hoping to further distract her.

Her back stings when she's slammed back against the bed, but she knows that Skye can't control it, can't help it, and that's what scares her more than anything else; Skye is losing control.

Skye's fists are clenching around the sheets above Jemma's head, her lips making a trail down her girlfriend's neck and down towards her collarbone, desperate to do anything that will help distract her fuzzy mind from the shifting, that  _stupid_ shifting of her bones just under her skin.

A deep and powerful growl rolls through Skye's chest, rumbling past her lips and she stops in her assault on Jemma's skin, leaning back and letting out howls of pain, screwing her eyes shut and grimacing, clenching the sheets ten times harder than before and practically ripping them from the bed.  The shifting and grinding becomes unbearable, and she can't ignore it any longer.

"Skye!  Skye!  Fight it!  Fight it, please!"  Jemma is full on crying now, the tears streaming down her face as she witnesses the horrors of Skye not only being in so much pain, but also losing control over something that has the potential to turn her into an animal forever.  She lets out a few sobs and cups Skye's face in her hands.  "Skye, please!  I know you're still my Skye!"

Through her cloudy and blood red vision, Skye can see the tears running down Jemma's cheeks, and it's like everything snaps.

The red tint leaves her sight, her bones halt in their shifting, and her heart rate starts to slow and go back to normal.  Her body starts to cool down, and Jemma notes in the back of her mind that her fingers are no longer practically burning from touching Skye.

"Please don't cry." Skye whispers, bowing her head and bumping her nose against Jemma's cheek.  Crying means pain, and Skye doesn't like Jemma being in pain.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it.  I'm so scared.  That was so scary, Skye."

"I'm sorry, Jems."  Skye presses gentle kisses to Jemma's face, slowly working her way to her lips.  Jemma sighs through the kiss, grabbing fistfuls of Skye's shirt and pulling her closer.

"I need to talk to Coulson." Jemma mumbles as they slowly break apart, and Skye nods in agreement.

"I need another sedative.  A stronger one."

Jemma wants to argue, but she knows Skye is right.

***

"Sir, she needs the curing serum  _now_."

"We've found it.  I've already sent a team out to retrieve it."

Jemma thinks those might be her new favorite words.

***

Hunter walks into the base with a proud smile on his face, holding the cure up in the air for everyone to see.  Bobbi is behind him, rolling her eyes like she is about ninety percent of the time that she's around Hunter, reaching over and grabbing it from him easily.  Hunter is about to complain, but then notices Jemma Simmons running towards them, and he reasons that his gloating and showing off can wait until later; Skye needs the cure as soon as possible.

Bobbi hands it over to Jemma quickly, May following the biochemist this time back to the lab, eager to check up on Skye.

Skye is sitting on one of the lab tables, her face scrunched up in pain and discomfort from the shifting of her bones that has unfortunately returned.  She smiles when she sees May, the older woman being the only one besides Jemma and Fitz that Skye actually recognizes (don't tell Coulson).

Jemma smiles giddily as she holds up the serum for Skye to see.  "Everything's going to be alright.  You did it."

Skye smiles, looking between the serum and Jemma, not having enough of her mind still human to understand why exactly Jemma is so happy, but the smile on the woman's face is enough to satisfy her.

The biochemist gets a syringe and fills it with the liquid of the serum, bringing the needle to Skye's arm.

"It's going to sting." Jemma warns.  Skye tilts her head in confusion, but then hisses and bends her arm away from Jemma when the scientist injects her, but luckily enough of the cure got into Skye's bloodstream.

Skye slumps forward in a sleepy haze, and Jemma quickly catches her.

"I can take her to her room." Mack offers, and Jemma nods in thanks before allowing him to grab the now asleep Skye.

"We did it." Coulson mutters, sighing in relief.  

Jemma nods.

"We did it."

***

"I don't understand why the universe has to pick on me." Skye grumbles, taking a bite of her apple.  "I've done nothing wrong."

"Except hack into government files." Hunter comments.

"Okay, yeah, but that was a long time ago!  Plus, I'm pretty sure I've made up for that stuff ten times over."

"She has a point." Bobbi adds, making herself a cup of coffee next to Skye.  Hunter just frowns at the two of them from his seat at the table.

"Then I have no idea why the universe hates you.  Though, at least now we get to add things to list of "things Skye can handle".  We've got Inhuman powers and wolf transformation so far; what's next?"

"I don't want to find out."

"Agreed." Jemma mutters, entering the kitchen to make a new cup of tea.  She places her mug down and presses a kiss to Skye's lips before going back to her task at hand.

"I just hope the universe can give me a break for a while."

"You and me both."  

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readin'! ^-^ <3


End file.
